


发情期的猫化光之战士会被帝国皇子趁虚而入吗【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 喝了失败的幻想药，光之战士变成猫
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 20





	发情期的猫化光之战士会被帝国皇子趁虚而入吗【芝诺光】

皇子有只猫，莫明从飞空艇的角落里窜出来，抱着他就不撒手。黑毛蓝眼睛，战斗力惊人，除了皇子谁摸他都会被狠狠抓上一爪子，犬派的皇子对它这凶狠的模样还算满意，收养了它。  
猫每天的生活就是吃了睡睡了吃，但是爱好上及其人性化，还会挑嘴，要不是被检查过真的是一只没绝育的普通小公猫，甚至要被怀疑是有人使用某种奇怪的魔法变成猫而混进来的。他每天都要在皇子的别墅里上窜下跳如同巡视领地一般到处蹭蹭留下自己的味道，结束后回来洗个爪子，自觉的学着人在毛巾上蹭干净，然后缩进正在打瞌睡的皇子怀里用暖烘烘的肚子包住他冰凉的手，看样子是试图给他暖暖。  
说实话，挺舒服的，皇子就随它去了，没事的时候一人一猫能在加雷马睡到天荒地老，心情好的时候皇子还会给这只总是喜欢趴在他身上的猫洗个澡。  
今天又得是洗澡的日子，皇子拎着总是黏糊糊往他身上蹭的猫开始思考是不是真的要给它找个母猫配个种，他把猫平放想要扒开下腹的猫毛看看某些不可描述的东西是否发育完全，意识到了他要做什么的猫炸起了毛，在他手里扭成了麻花，不幸的是小小猫咪怎么敌得过高大的皇子，它被暴力镇压后露出了粉嫩的小芽。  
这对加雷马人来说实在是太小了，皇子不得不凑近了观察。那玩意看起来似乎是已经精神了的模样，还泛着水光，没养过猫的皇子回忆起这段时间翻的书，或许是他的目光太过认真，被猫咪伸出爪子托住了脸，试图让他转移视线，并且讨好似的舔了他两口。  
顺着他力道抬头的皇子正好被舔中了嘴巴，意识到这一点的猫浑身僵硬，爪子立在半空中任由芝诺斯给他翻来覆去的检查。  
手上的温度越来越高，让人错觉整只猫都要烧着了，虽然知道这猫很像人，但是这态度太过于人性化，不得不令人怀疑。皇子正想起身，面前就砰的一声，烟雾缭绕，他皱着眉头想着这可真像索鲁斯陛下爱看的那些浮夸的戏剧情节，就发现有某个柔韧又光滑的东西擦过自己的脸颊，随后整张脸都被埋在了柔软的，似乎是人体的某个部位上。  
芝诺斯有些嫌恶的直起身来，看清了面前是什么之后难得愣了一会。  
猫的确是如同戏剧里一般变成了人，眼前的男人肌肉均称结实，身上细碎的伤痕，甚至还有他的爱刀留下来的大量割裂伤，眼前的人身份是什么不言而喻。  
长着猫耳的人类男性面色涨红，似乎是对目前的情况不知所措。哦，仔细一看，他甚至还长了一条有力的尾巴在身后不安的摇动，或许是在芝诺斯身边吃得太好了，尾巴看起来油光水滑，看起来手感很好引诱着皇子去触碰它。  
他也的确这么做了，还顺带去捏了那对不安得塌下的耳朵。  
“你这是在做什么…”被摸了耳朵的光局促的缩了缩脖子，他浑身赤裸，下身还因为之前变成猫咪的本能而挺立着，此刻恨不得找个地缝钻进去才是。  
芝诺斯已经捏着他的下巴开始检查口腔，伸手进去仔细的触碰每一颗牙齿，轻柔的刮过口腔，还捏起光的舌头揉捏。他甚至心情很好地告诉光他在给自己的宠物做检查，可被手指带出的口水却让场面显得更加色情。  
“不要再…戏弄我了。”光含糊不清的说道，心里止不住的后悔。  
他本来只是因为误喝了失败的幻想药而变成了猫，打瞌睡的时候不知道怎么的就爬上了帝国的飞空艇，等发现的时候已经下不去了，在外壳勉强找了个背风的地方窝着，等交通工具停下来的时候已经饿得饥肠辘辘，差点是滚着出去的，看到下船的人员里有芝诺斯，几乎是热烈盈眶，想着跟着皇太子一定有饭吃，于是扒着人不放。  
接下来你也该知道了，加雷马的伙食太丰盛，光之战士住下了就不肯走，不但不用做任务还有人每天给挠痒痒，这么舒服的日子要去哪里找。懒散的生活让他逐渐猫化，撒娇打滚舔毛都不在话下，经常还会忘了把舌头收回来，露出小半截去蹭人，以至于他现在还下意识的吐出小半截舌尖，不知道该怎么办才好。  
皇子其实一开始没想这么多，他只是顺着自己的想法去做，比如现在，他完全忘记了刚才被不知名部位挤到脸上的恶心感，低下头去舔弄他自己弄出来的那些刀伤。  
新长出的皮肤稍微有些敏感，再加上尾巴这样的要害还被人捏在里，被人舔了两口下身还坚硬着的光就精关失守射得芝诺斯胸前的布料一塌糊涂。  
黑色的紧身毛衣上白糊糊的一摊很是显眼，被皇子刮起来的时候还拉出了半透明的丝线，又被他抹在光的面颊上。  
“发情期…”在他吐出这个词的时候光直接炸起了毛，手脚并用的试图爬出芝诺斯的控制范围，但是英雄似乎忘了他的尾巴还在对方手里，被紧紧握住的尾巴在这样的扯动后疼得他一屁股摔回了原地，整个人都萎靡了不少。  
他现在十分焦虑，或许是这个特殊时期的习性，以及这个尴尬的场面，恨不得刨个坑把自己埋进去。  
手里的尾巴在不安的甩动，炸得蓬松的毛发蹭得芝诺斯的手心痒痒的，下意识的撸动了两下。这回光是彻底不敢动了，他僵硬的垂着头，肌肉紧绷，任由皇子触碰他，但是仔细看却会发现他眼神不善，似乎下一秒就要爆起挠人。  
但是猫都是这样的不是吗。  
加雷马人又撸了两下，然后在他张嘴试图咬人的时候把手腕卡了上去。  
他的肌肉结实，这点咬合力对他来说根本不痛不痒，嘴里卡着一节手腕的猫咪光之战士被迫张大了嘴，这达到了他张嘴弧度的极限，甚至觉得嘴角被扯得有些疼痛，无法咬下去也不舍得收回，吞不下去的口水顺着唇边溢出。  
这使得他更加狼狈了。  
芝诺斯不太在意自己正被咬着，空出来的那只手抱着浑身赤裸的光走出了浴室。他这个挚友变成猫之后似乎脑子也丢了许多，变得和猫一样蠢，叼着他手腕的同时身体反而兴奋，无意识的蹭着他胸前的布料，但是主人好像还没发现这一点，皱着眉头试图加大力度咬下去。  
光在芝诺斯说出发情期这个词的时候突然就明白自己这几天的反常，他想要逃开主要是因为真的如同普通猫咪一样在芝诺斯这个对手面前发情的话简直没脸见人。  
他似乎忘了自己这段时间在加雷马过的日子仔细想来在对方那里已经没有脸面这种东西了。  
直到皇子把他丢在柔软的床上，在失重感中下意识松口的光翻滚几下灵活的蹲到了床尾。加雷马人看着手腕上深深的齿痕以及犬齿印中逐渐渗出的血珠抬起手来皱着眉舔了舔，也不在意上面满是光的口水，那仔细的模样看得英雄的下身又跳了跳，然后难堪的缩起了身子。  
怎么说呢，鲜红的舌头舔过白得能发光的手腕，无端的让光觉得色情。那结实的手臂纹理虽然漂亮但是遍布了细小的旧伤，再加上他自己留下的牙印，实在称不上好看了，但是芝诺斯由下至上的舔舐方式，却让他觉得皇子并不是在舔自己的伤口，是在舔弄别的东西…比如说某种器官。  
这样的想法其实有点不尊重人了，哪怕他之前还被人家舔了两口，但是纯情的光之战士对于射在别人身上这件事已经感到愧疚，舔那两口很快就被抛之脑后，之前咬人那一口也不过是被摸了尾巴的本能反应。  
在他胡思乱想的这段期间加雷马人已经悄无声息的接近，高大的身影笼罩在光的身上把他包裹得严严实实，仿佛这个人已经在他的掌握之中。  
“你似乎遇到了难题，我心爱的野兽，”等到光反应过来的时候芝诺斯不知道什么时候来到了他的身后，金色的长发落在他的背脊又凉又滑，加雷马人看到他被惊得竖起的猫耳觉得好笑，凑近在上面落下了一个亲吻，然后用鼻尖蹭了蹭开口道，“不妨说给我听听？我说过，我会满足你的。”  
这是光还是猫的时候整张脸埋在猫粮里芝诺斯对他说的，但是放在这个情况好像有点变了味。  
皇子的手已经从腋下穿过来到光的胸前，揉捏他那对手感良好的胸肌，没有用力的肌肉柔软得不可思议，在加雷马人的手下变换着形状，在被掐到乳头的时候引起了主人的低呼。他的猫尾巴在身后急促的摆动，在碰到了某个障碍物的时候下意识圈住，又被布料阻挡，只能扫得愈来愈快，那个凸起的东西也越来越大。  
光是被人掐着乳尖他就又想射了。光张开嘴喘气，他的手脚发软，无意识的吐舌头仿佛吸多了猫薄荷，加雷马人在他的颈侧落下湿漉漉的亲吻，在他爽得彻底放松的时候又不太客气的在肩颈处狠狠的咬了一口，鲜血溢出滑落到锁骨又流至胸膛，疼痛刺激下的光反而射了出来，那液体落在皇子的床上又很快被布料吸收，留下湿润的痕迹。  
芝诺斯捏着他的下巴迫使他转过头来，交换了一个充满血腥气息的亲吻。  
他开始身体发软了。  
意识朦胧的光被动的承受着，被人摸到卵蛋还舒适的蹭了蹭。  
耳边模糊的听到男人笑他贪婪，然后就感觉指甲刮搔过鼠蹊部，沿着肌肉一路上滑到他的脖颈，缓慢的收紧，直到缺氧使得他头皮发麻之后又松开。  
血液一下涌上脑袋，心脏跳得飞快，震得鼓膜生疼，光惊恐的发现自己又硬了。猫的天性难以阻挡，他这副模样也被加雷马人收入眼帘，伸手用指腹碾压着光的龟头，才硬的性器敏感得要死，这样的触碰让英雄绷紧了腹部，尾巴也啪的一声打上了芝诺斯的腰腹。  
他几乎想要弓起腰来蹭动。  
这么想着就被人推翻在了床上，提着尾巴被迫翘起屁股，菊穴暴露在空气中凉飕飕的，尴尬的英雄试图垂下尾巴遮挡，又被加雷马人向上一撸，爽得腰都塌了下来。  
他隐约察觉了芝诺斯想做什么，但是如今在欲望的支配下开始觉得不算什么，甚至在被揉捏臀瓣的时候还要送上去，黏糊糊的蹭着那滚烫的手掌，然后被不太客气的拍了一下。  
就如同主动邀请人来上他一样。  
皇子的性器早就蓄势待发，但是他很有耐心，玩弄着猫一样的挚友，看到尾巴在眼前不断晃动的时候还恶趣味的轻轻咬了一口，弄得趴着的光捉紧了床单，腰部也翘得更高了。  
等到他玩得那穴肉完全被不知道什么时候掏出来的膏药浸润，变得柔软又贪婪的吸着他的手指之后，才解开了裤子的束缚，扶着光的腰缓慢推进。  
尾巴几乎都要舞出残影了，很明显的看得出主人是有多爽快，光的喉头发出呼噜呼噜的声音，屁股还配合着往上撞，被碾压到舒爽的地方前面还要溅出几滴精水，整个人都被野兽的欲望所掌控。  
芝诺斯喜欢这样，特别是能掌控挚友的感觉，他俯下身在光的后颈留下齿痕，疼痛让光搅紧了他的性器，惹得他舒适的叹了一口气，然后就着这个姿势开始大力顶弄，肏得光在他手上软成了一摊泥。  
上身在光滑的被子上磨蹭，前面的性器已经不知道射了几次，但是光还是不觉得满足，在加雷马人射精结束拔出性器的时候，他又不知疲倦的缠了上去，嘴里还叫着想要。  
窗外的天色不知道什么时候已经变了，逐渐黑暗的房里，只有光被猫同化了的眼睛能看得清芝诺斯的表情，加雷马人勾起嘴角摸了摸他的脸。  
“我会满足你的，挚友，”他的语气危险，为光换了个姿势，“只是接下来你再怎么求饶我都不会停下了。”  
他操控以太给光的性器扣上了一个小环之后，躺下来让英雄自己坐下，紧接着就是不知疲倦的顶弄。直到如论如何都无法发射，光才有了一丝清醒，他用手指抠着性器根部，那根涨红的玩意可怜巴巴的缓慢溢出精水但就是无法射出，他用哀求的目光望向芝诺斯，皇子不为所动的继续撞着抽插着，直到自己快要发射，才大发慈悲的勾了勾手，让两人一起步入高潮。  
感觉自己终于射空了的光软趴趴的瘫在芝诺斯的胸膛上，疲倦得一根手指都不想动，但是加雷马人却还精神得很，托着他起身来到落地窗前，然后把赤裸的光按在上面。房内的暖气和冰凉的玻璃形成了对比，光下意识的向后缩去，撞上了再度坚硬起来的性器。  
“我会满足你的。”黑暗中的加雷马人像一条漂亮的美人蛇，张开嘴吐出鲜红的信子在光的耳边轻声说道。


End file.
